Kagomeladdin
by lyokogenie
Summary: Parody of aladdin. Kagome and her friends are Streetrats living on the streets until the find a ghost genie and fall in love with Inuyasha and his friends. What happens when Kaguya finds out.
1. Cast

Kagomeladdin Cast:

Aladdin- Kagome (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Kagome- Yumi (Code Lyoko), Krys (OC), Sango (Inuyasha), Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu)

Abu- Kirara, Shippo (Inuyasha), Shiina (Vampire Princess Miyu), Niagara (OC),

Jasmine- Inuyasha (Same as name)

Extras w/ Inuyasha- Ulrich, Odd (Code Lyoko), Miroku (Inuyasha), Larva (Vampire Princess Miyu)

Genie- Dani (Danny Phantom)

Jafar- Kaguya (Inuyasha)

Iago- Kathrine (OC), Kagura (Inuyasha,

Sultan- Riley (OC)

Rajah- Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Simba (Lion King)

Razoul- Chief Beifong (Legend of Korra)

Carpet- Appa (Avatar the Last Airbender)

Storyteller/ Narrator- Me

Other guards- Assorted heroes

Other People- Assorted heroes/ villains/ people

**Me: I welcome you to my third Aladdin Parody!**

**Kagome: Sweet! I'm Aladdin!**

**Kathrine: Sweet! I'm a blue dragon!**

**Kagura: I'm a pink dragon!**

**Me: I'm glad you like you're characters. Read and Review!**


	2. Storyteller and Jewel Shard in rough

LG: **Oh, I come from a land a faraway place where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense it's barbaric, but hey its home the wind's from the east the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, hop a shape shifter and fly to another Toonland night! Toonland days like Toonland nights are more often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Toonland nights 'Neath Toonland moons a fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes.**

The Flying Bison loses his breath and he falls, but, slides off while LG. LG sees Ember, Sam, Rocky, Cece , Alex, Justin, and Max.

LG: Hello worthy friends. Please, please come closer.

The people come way close.

LG: Too close. A little close!

Sam: Sorry, Ember and I are stuck together.

LG: Welcome to Toonland, city of mystery enchantment. And this the best stuff on this side of the Sansia River (1)! Come on down! Look at this this is our combination hookah and coffee maker. It will not break…

Ember shots her rays at her chains. It hits the thing. It broke!

LG: it broke!

Ember: Get me off of this human!

Sam: I don't have the key! Danny has it!

LG grab a box out from the table.

LG: Look at this! We never have seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware.

LG blows her tongue

LG: Aw, still good.

Unimpressed Rocky and Cece leave they walk away until LG stops them. LG then held Ember and Sam. LG: Wait, don't go! We see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare.

She pulls out a thermos.

LG: Don't be fooled by its common appearance. It isn't on the outside, but what's inside that count.

Still unimpressed the group tries to leave again, but like the last time LG stops them.

LG: This isn't an ordinary Thermos! This changed the life of a young woman. The woman, who, liked this lamp was more than what she seems the Jewel Shard in the rough. Perhaps you'd like to hear the tale.

Rocky: I and Cece have to write a story that we never heard of for school.

LG: It begins on a dark night. Where a dark, celestial being, waits with a dark purpose.

The scene changes to the night in the Toonland's darkest desert. A celestial had black hair and a strange outfit. She has a blue and a pink dragon. They seemed to be waiting for someone. A girl with black hair came. This is Lizzie (OC)

Kaguya: You are late.

Lizzie: A thousand apologizes patient one.

Kaguya: You have it then.

Lizzie: I had to kill some pedestrians and some people in cars. I finally have it.

Kaguya gives out his hand for the object.

Lizzie: Nope. Where's my payment.

Kathrine grabs the other half of the Olympus coin. Kathrine hands it to Kaguya.

Kaguya: Be patient, my evil half demon friend, you'll get what's coming to you.

Kagura: What's coming to you?

Kathrine: Patient! Patient.

Kaguya puts together the coin. The coin seems possessed and makes a trail.

Kaguya: Quickly, follow the trail!

They follow the trail until the coin reveals a cave.

Kaguya: Finally after all my years of searching the cave of wonders.

Kathrine: Cave of Wonders.

Kagura: Searching years.

Kaguya grabs Lizzie.

Kaguya: Remember bring me the lamp the rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine.

Lizzie goes to the cave.

Kagura: Kaguya, where did you pick up this booze?

Kaguya: Shh, Kagura.

Kathrine: Oh, sure. We have to repeat you. I have to say this, I hate this. I should have stayed at home.

Kagura: Me too.

Kaguya: Remember the queen?

Kathrine & Kagura: on second thought. This is way better.

Lizzie tries to go in, but the cave of wonders started to talk.

Cave of wonders: Who dares to disturb my slumber?

Lizzie: It is, I, Lizzie. Humble villains.

Cave of Wonders: Know this only one may enter here and her friends. One whose worth lies far within a Jewel shard in the Rough.

The villain is looking at Kaguya.

Kaguya: What are you waiting for? Go on.

The girl tries again. When she steps on a stair nothing happens at first until the cave collapse with the villain inside.

Cave of Wonders: Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough.

Kathrine and Kagura pop out of the sand coughing.

Kagura: I can't believe it! I just can't believe it. We are never going to get a hold of that stupid lamp. Kathrine: Look at this I am so mad that I am molting my scales!

They grab a piece of the coin and hands them to Kaguya.

Kaguya: Calm down girls. Lizzie was obviously not worthy enough to enter.

Kathrine: There's a big surprise!

Kagura: Think we're going to have a heart attack and die from not being surprise!

Kathrine: And after that we're going to die of shock about our foiled plan!

Kaguya: I need to find this Diamond in the Rough.

**Me: There's the first chapter. I hope everyone liked Rocky, Cece, Ember, Sam, Alex, Justin, and Max.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. One jump ahead

**Me: Time to meet our heroes!**

The next morning a fifteen year old girl was running with bread at hand. The girl was wearing a green sailor's shirt and a green skirt, and brown shoes. She had black hair. She is Kagome a street mouse running from Chief Beifong the toughest guard, metalbender, and daughter to Toph.

Chief Beifong: Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy girl!

Kagome looks at the bread

Kagome: All this for a loaf of bread? All well, it's food.

She jumps off the roof using a clothes line her only way out. She was gathering clothes on her way down. A boy named Omi saw her he screamed and closed his window hoping his fellow warriors wouldn't see her. On the roof Chief Beifong and the guards look at him.

Jorgen: There he goes.

Then, guard Jim a fat guy in a red sweat outfit spoke up.

Jim: You won't get away so easy!

Kagome: You think that was easy? How about you try that?!

She heard laughing from Mako and Bolin. She saw Chief Beifong making a plan.

Chief Beifong: Jim, Jorgen, and B.O.B you go that way. Link, Danny, and that way. The rest follow me. We'll catch her.

Kagome covers herself with the sheet type clothing that she got on the clothes line and went to the group.

Kagome: Good morning, men.

Bolin: Getting in to trouble a little early again. Are we Kagome?

Mako: You could live with us. We were in the same situation.

Kagome: No thanks. Trouble? No way! You are only in trouble if you get caught.

Chief Beifong gets her, by her collar.

Chief Beifong: Got you.

Kagome: Now I'm in trouble.

Chief Beifong: And this time…

She got caught off when Krys Earthbended Chief Beifong offs the ground. Krys is the Avatar her nationality is southern water tribe and she is a hanyou. She is wearing a blue kimono. She has silver hair with blue streaks and she has silver cat ears. With her is Shippo and Niagara. Shippo is a fox demon. Niagara is a dog demon; Shippo and Niagara are the same age.

Kagome: Perfect timing Krys, Niagara, and Shippo, as usual.

Shippo: Hello.

Krys: Shiina saw you having a problem, so we came.

Niagara: Guys, the guards are angry!

Kagome: Come on let's get out of here. **Got to keep on jump ahead of the bread line one swing a head of the sword. **

She pulls Jims pants down.

Kagome: **I steal only what I can't afford**

Shippo:** That's everything.**

Instead on putting his pants on. Jim puts on a fish.

Niagara: **One jump ahead of the lawmen that's all that's no joke**

Jorgen hits his wand at wood pole that Kagome was behind.

Kagome:** These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.**

Krys kicks a barrel to the guards.

Guards: **Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!**

The guards throw fruit at Kagome, Krys, Shippo and Niagara on a platform. They move out of the way.

Krys: **Just a little snack, guys**

The guards throw swords and knives at them.

Guards: **Rip them open, take it back guys!**

The guards shake the platform.

Kagome: **I can take a hint, going to face the facts **

Shippo gets a pole and grabs Kagome's hands and the swing in a window.

Kagome: **You're my one of my only friends Krys, Shippo, and Niagara.**

They land in a room filled with boys. The girls are Ranma, Mac, and Billy

Boys: **Oh, it's sad Kagome's hit the bottom**

**She's become a one-woman rise in crime.**

Niagara fills her mouth with food. One boy pushes Kagome to Gunther (Shake It Up)

Gunther: **I'd blame parents except she hasn't got them.**

He swings a broom at Kagome.

Krys: Who cares if we have parents or not?

Niagara decides to flirt with the boys.

Niagara: **Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat **

**Tell you, about it when I got the time**

Annoyed, Billy pushes Kagome out a window. Krys uses airbending to bring, Shippo, Niagara, and herself down without getting hurt.

Shippo: **One jump ahead of the slow pokes**

Kagome:** One skip ahead of my doom**

They hide behind Buford (Phineas and Ferb). They try to copy Buford moves. They make a wrong move exposing them.

Niagara: **Next time going to use a nom de plume**

Shippo:** One jump ahead of the hit men**

Krys**: One hit ahead of the flock.**

They go through a flock of sheep he sees the guards hitting the sheep.

Kagome: **I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

Jim falls on Ravi (Jessie) who is on needles. Niagara tries on jewelry. Star sees her.

Star: **Stop thief! Vandal!**

Star grabs Niagara. Krys grabs her and pulls Niagara towards her and leaves.

Krys: **Niagara!**

Maleficent comes out scared.

Maleficent:** Scoundrel!**

Kagome, Krys, Shippo, and Niagara get to a doorway.

Kagome: **Let's not be too hasty.**

Just then Oogie Boogie came out and picked up Kagome, Krys, Niagara, and Shippo.

Oogie Boogie: **Still I think she's rather tasty**

Shippo: I think I'm going to be sick. Why me?

Krys: Not with me!

Niagara: me either!

They gets out of Oogie Boogie's grasp and act like the guards are their friends.

Kagome: **Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat**

Krys: **Otherwise we'd get along**

Guards: **Wrong!**

The guards try to get Kagome and the others with her at the time by swords, but they make a big cloud of sand. When we see the sand disappear, the guards got each other with their swords. We see four big vases walking away.

Chief Beifong: Get them.

Kagome and her friends go on Timmy Turner on a pile of rocks, because of Vicky. (A/N It's icky with a V) actually, Krys moved the hot rocks with bending, so they could get across. Chief Beifong and the guards didn't bend on the coal. The guards went across the rocks and they got damage.

Timmy: Maybe you should've used wooden planks.

When Shippo saw Kiki doing a dangerous act with a sword he took it out. He went to the guards and acted like a maniac with a sword. B.O.B a blue blob with no brain was pretty scared with Link, Jim, and .

B.O.B: He's got a sword.

Jorgen was pretty made at the rest of the guards.

Jorgen: You idiots we all got weapons!

He pulled out his wand, the monsters pull out ray guns, but B.O.B forgot how to point his gun, so he was pointing the gun at himself. Jim pulled out a sword. And Danny was about to use the ghost ray. Shippo saw the guards and he thought that Bob needs a brain, he looked at the guards faces and put down the sword and went to Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Some of the guards approached the part of the marketplace Kagome and some of her friends were at.

Guards**: Vandal!**

He tried to go another way.

Krys: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

More guards appeared at that exit. They tried the stairs.

Shippo: **One trick ahead of disaster!**

As soon as Niagara got to the top of the stairs more guards appeared out of nowhere.

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Kagome**: They're quick but I'm much faster**

She grabs Niagara and heads to a window.

Guards: **Take that!**

They to kill Kagome, but she was way faster. The street rat seemed corned in a room; she grabs a rug and acts like she is going out the window.

Kagome: **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

Krys: **Wish us happy landing**

Shippo:** All we got to do is jump**

They jump out of the window with the guards following them. The guards hold on to each other, which holds uses her metalbending hooks.

Chief: I can use this on all of us!

Jorgen: I hate times like these, when I'm a wingless fairy.

The guards fall in to a cart of fertilizer sold by Mark.

Kagome was using the rug as a parachute; they floated down to a dark alley.

Kagome: Here, guys don't eat all the bread. We still have to give some to the rest.

She hands a piece of bread to Krys. She was about to feast until he saw Jimmy and Johnny looking for food. She looks at Krys, Niagara, and Shippo. Niagara and Shippo took a bite out of their piece of bread. Kagome and Krys decided to give their piece and the rest of his friends' pieces to them.

Jimmy: No luck today.

Johnny: We have to find something, or else we'll starve to death.

Kagome: Here Jimmy and Johnny take this.

Jimmy: You guys. Give us all your food pretty much. We can't take this.

Krys: Here, just take it. We can steal more, and besides, the others are stealing soup, salad, chips, and soda.

They hand them the bread. Jimmy takes it and waves. Shippo and Niagara looked at their piece of bread they finally give it up to the two boys. Jimmy started to pet Shippo on the head until the royal fanfares. We see Kagome and some of her friends making their way to the crowd.

Penny Proud: More suitors for the prince and warriors.

Sugar Mama: Who says how long these people will stay?

Hailey: Jake not even a day guys

Jake: next morning.

Penny is chasing Kiara to the path of Princess Kikyo.

Kikyo: You little kids get out of m get out of my way!

She is about to whip them until Kagome blocks her with her arm.

Kagome: If I was rich as you, I would be able to afford manners!

Sissi: I will teach you some manners!

Sissi pushes Kagome in a mud puddle. As the townsfolk laugh four figures appear. One is wearing shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. This is Yumi. Another is in a floral kimono, she has brown blackish hair. This is Sango. The last one is wearing a school uniform, has a bun/ ponytail hair style. This is Miyu. Her friends are helping her up. And with them is Shiina a bunny shinma.

Sango: Kagome, are you ok?

Miyu: She's evil, cruel, and mean to you.

Kagome: Hey, guys it's not every day you see a horse with two rears end.

Ayumi: You are nothing than a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat; you'll die as a street rat, only you fleas will mourn on you! And your stupid dog demon will give you rabies before you die.

Kagome got so mad she tried to go after the snobbish princess and the royal maidens with her, but the castle gates closed.

Kagome: I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas.

Krys: And Niagara has no rabies! I made sure to check everything she eats and made sure she had the shot!

Kagome scratches his head just a little bit. She realized what she was doing.

Kagome: Come on guys, let's go home.

Krys: By the way, we'll be eating what you have stolen.

Shiina: Why?

Kagome: Jimmy and Johnny were looking for food. And they don't want to steal because they will go to jail.

Miyu: We have the soup, salad, chips, and soda.

Later, after they eat, they go to their home.

Kagome:** Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they look closer would they see a poor girl? No sire. They'd find out there's so much more to me.**

Kagome and hers gang get to their home. The gang goes to sleep except Kagome. Krys pulls out her purple sleeping bag, Sango her one with weapons, Miyu her red one, Shiina, Shippo, and Niagara sleep on pillows. Kagome is at the window looking out a window to the castle of Toonland.

Kagome: Someday guys, I don't know when, but things will be better.

**Me: This chapter always gets me.**

**Inuyasha: I come up next, right.**

**Me: Yep.**


	4. Suitor problems

The next morning in the castle of Toonland the Queen Riley looked worried as the princess and the royal maidens of Toonan are leaving. Riley is the sister of Inuyasha. Riley is a full fledge demon.

Abby: The great Princess Kikyo and the Royal maidens of Toonan have never been so embarrassed.

Riley: Leaving so soon?

Sam Knight: Good luck marrying the prince off and the warriors.

When they left the castle Riley saw holes like teeth marks and a ray gun.

Riley: Oh, Inuyasha.

They go outside where they see five figures. The first is in a red kimono and red pants made of fur of the fire rat; this is Prince Inuyasha. The next one is in a black cloak, he has silver hair, and red eyes; this is Larva a shinma. The one next to Larva is in a samurai outfit; this is Ulrich. The next one is in a purple cat outfit; this is Odd. The last one is in a purple robe; this Miroku.

Riley: Inuyasha!

Riley is getting up closer to the group.

Riley: Inuyasha!

Stitch came up with his blaster in his hands and Simba had Kiyo's, Abby, and Sissis' underwear.

Riley: Give that to me, now Simba!

When she had them she looked steamed.

Riley: So, Stitch and Simba are the reasons why Kikyo and her Royal maidens aren't here!

Inuyasha: Riley, they were playing with them.

Odd: You were playing with those overdressed people.

Stitch: It was awesome; I love my new ray gun, but I need a dial for the damage.

Simba: We both got them scared and running out!

Riley: Inuyasha, you and the boys need to stop rejecting every suitor that comes. The law states that you have to marry to a

Riley and Inuyasha: to a princess.

Riley: By your next birthday.

Larva goes to open a starly cage, and he picks one up.

Larva: The law is wrong, Riley; if we do marry we want it for love.

Riley takes the starly. She sighs sadly.

Riley: It's not just the law, I just want to make sure you and your friends are provided for.

Inuyasha: I don't even have any real friends.

Stitch and Simba: Say what?

They look confused at Inuyasha with the royal warriors.

Odd: What are we? Chopped liver?

Inuyasha: Except you guys.

Larva: I, Ulrich, Miroku and Odd miss being it the town. Inuyasha's never been out of the castle wall.

Riley: Inuyasha, you are a prince.

Inuyasha splashes water when he gets angry.

Inuyasha: Maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!

Riley is about to leave. Riley is talking to Stitch and Simba.

Riley: You two shouldn't have children to take care of even if they are your siblings.

As she leaves Stitch looks confused.

Stitch: What?

Simba: Has nothing to do with us.

Inuyasha looks at the cage and releases the birds to fly away. Inside Riley is looking at something.

Riley: What am I going to do with you Inuyasha? I was never this picky. Neither were our parents.

Kaguya appears as Riley is looking at the model of her kingdom.

Riley: Oh, Kaguya, my most trusted adviser and friend. I need your advice.

Riley: My life is to serve you, Queen Riley. Now what's bothering you?

Riley: It's the suitor problem! Inuyasha and his friends refuse to choose a bride. And Inuyasha misses our dad and his mom.

Kagura: Refuse, refuse.

Kathrine: Suitor problems!

Riley is getting out fire pops

Riley: Here good dragons have fire pops.

She stuffs the fire pops down Kathrine and Kaguras' throats.

Kaguya: Oh, Queen Riley, you do have a way with dumb mined dragons! Perhaps I can help you with this problem.

Riley: If anyone can help it's you Kaguya.

Kaguya eyes Riley's ring.

Kaguya: Yes, but it requires your jewel shard ring.

Riley: My ring? You must understand my step mother gave me this, I treasure it.

Kaguya: I understand. It's necessary to find the boys suitors.

She grabs her mirror and hypnotizes the Queen.

Kaguya: Don't worry everything will be fine.

Riley: Everything will be fine?

Kaguya: The shard? Please!

Riley takes off the ring and hands it to Kaguya.

Riley: Here, Kaguya.

Kaguya pulls away her mirror and pushes Riley to the table.

Kaguya: Thanks, Riley, leave everything to me. Riley play with your toys.

Riley still in her trance.

Riley: Yes, that will be good.

Kaguya leaves the room. When they get out Kagura and Kathrine out their fire pops.

Kagura: we can't take this anymore, Kaguya. If we have to choke, on another fire pop. I will harm Riley.

Kathrine: I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

They are going up some stairs. It seems like they dislike the Queen a lot.

Kaguya: Calm yourself, girls!

Kathrine: When you become ruler we'll stuff the stale fire pops down her throats

That night Inuyasha is dress in a cloak. He going to the castle walls and he started to climb it until he was stopped by Stitch and Simba.

Simba: Inuyasha, please don't go. Your one of my only friends.

Stitch: I promise not to blast your sister a lot.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. Bye.

Soon Ulrich, Odd, Larva, and Miroku joined him.

Larva: If you're going so are we. You need protection from a lot of things.

Inuyasha: Ok, come on.

Simba gave them a boost up the wall. Before Inuyasha leaves he waves Stitch and Simba good bye.

Inuyasha: Bye.

Stitch and Simba lie down really sad.

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**


	5. love

The next morning on a stand's roof Kagome and her group were talking.

Kagome: Krys are you ready.

Yumi: Could this have happened way later?

Miyu: Apparently not.

Krys: Ha! Ha! I'm going.

Krys goes under the stand where William was selling the Melons.

William: Taste this; your taste buds will love you to death.

Krys grabs a melon. When the seller sees this he gets red hot.

William: Get lost you scrawny human.

Krys decides to tease him.

Krys: No, you stupid head. And I'm not scrawny I'm svelte

William goes to her and gets the melon, when he's occupied with Krys; Kagome grabs a melon and pulls it up. William gets the melon from Krys and puts it where Kagome took a melon form him. Noticing something's wrong he looks at Krys.

Krys: You didn't see anything.

Krys goes back to the roof. On the roof Kagome and the gang are about to feast.

Kagome: Thanks to Krys, we have a breakfast. Alright everyone breakfast is served.

She splits the melon is five pieces.

Sango: Who knew that Krys had an attitude?

Krys: What does that mean?!

Yumi: She also dense.

Krys: Just be lucky I don't hit friends!

On the ground, Inuyasha and his group made it to the market place.

Hermione tries to sell them pots.

Hermione: A pot, boy. No finer pot in brass or silver.

A seller was selling food.

Millie: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!

Trixie was flirting with boys that passed by.

Trixie: A sword for pretty boys? The pretty boys would want to by a pretty sword to protect people.

Just as they were walking Anti-Wanda put a fish in front of their eyes.

Anti-Wanda: Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!

Inuyasha: No thanks.

He was backing up with his group and he hit Kiki, who was breathing fire.

Larva: Sorry, excuse us.

Kiki burped fire out.

Lava: Again we're very sorry.

Kagome saw Inuyasha and she was love strucked. Yumi noticed this and followed her gaze to Inuyasha she didn't think that she was in love with any of them until she saw Ulrich, who was right now looking at the swords. Miyu was looking at Larva, who was looking at masks.

Krys: What's wrong with them?

Sango didn't answer this because she had her eyes on Miroku.

Krys: Shiina, what's going on here? Why do they look all lovey dovey?

She noticed Odd, who was looking at laser arrows.

Inuyasha notices Sara trying to get an apple from a stand.

Inuyasha: Oh, you must be hungry?

He grabs an apple and hands it to Sara.

Inuyasha: Here you go.

Emily, the seller notices this.

Emily: You must be paying for that.

Inuyasha: Pay?

Emily grabs his arm. Ulrich notices Inuyasha's in trouble.

Ulrich: Oh, no.

Miroku: Let's go. Help our pal!

They get to the stand.

Odd: Hello, our friend has no money, but if you let us go to Queen Riley, we'll get some money.

Emily: Oh, you think you know the Queen, and you have no money for your friend then you shall suffer the same fate.

Kagome and her group hear this and rescue them.

Yumi: Thank you, sir.

Kagome: Where have you been, we were looking for you five.

Inuyasha: What are you doing?

Krys: Just play along.

They were about to go, until Emily grabs the girls.

Emily: You ladies, know these men?

Miyu: Sadly they're our cousins, they're a little crazy.

The boys get mad when they hear this.

Emily: These boys said they know Queen Riley.

Sango: They think our shinma bunny is Queen Riley.

Shiina was about to steal from Madam Foster, when she heard this. Inuyasha gets the idea and his group bowed to Shiina like Inuyasha.

Miroku: Oh, wise Queen Riley, how may we be service to you?

Shiina: Nothing for right now.

Shiina pats Miroku's head.

Yumi: Sad isn't it.

Krys: They haven't been the same since their parents died.

Krys grabs an apple for the cart with a foot. She hands the apple to Kagome.

Kagome: But no harm has been done!

They grab the boys and they left.

Sango: Come on, cousins, let's go to the doctors.

The boys see a camel and still acted crazy they thought the camel was a doctor.

Miroku: Hello, doctors, how are you?

Yumi: No, not that one.

Krys: Come on, 'Queen Riley'. We have to go, now!

Shiina bowed to the crowd and he revealed a lot of stolen goods.

Niagara: Get enough that you can carry!

They grab the goods. And run with the group. Inside the lair of Kaguya, Kathrine and Kagura were running on a wheel connected to a gear.

Kagura: With all due to respect, Kaguya, couldn't we have just waited for a real storm.

Kathrine: That would've been easier.

Naraku: Save your breath, girls.

She puts the ring on the machine.

Kathrine & Kagura: Yes, old mighty evil one.

Kaguya looks at an hourglass.

Kaguya: Sands of time reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders.

The sand reveals Kagome and her group helping Inuyasha and his friends.

Kaguya: Yes, my diamond in the Rough!

Kagura: That's her? That's who we've been waiting for?

Kathrine: We should just give up our…

Kathrine stops running and he gets stuck in the gears along with Kagura. While this is happening they are losing scales.

Kaguya: Let's have the guards give her an extended invitation, shall we?

Kathrine and Kagura get out of the gears. They are have no scales.

Kagura: Swell!

Kathrine: Nice idea.

With Kagome's gang they helped the boys, Inuyasha falls and Kagome gets him.

Ulrich: We like to thank you guys, for stopping that villain, and saving us.

Miyu: It was nothing.

Yumi: We've had worst.

Krys: Like, when we stole from a firebender, even Tenzin was pretty angry when we took money from him.

Sango: We take it this is your first time in the marketplace.

She, Krys, Kagome, Miyu, and Yumi use poles to get to the other side. Krys had Niagara, Kagome had Shippo, and Miyu had Shiina, and Sango had Kirara.

Miroku: Are we that obvious?

Krys: You, boys, do stand out, like a sore thumb.

Yumi: She means you don't know how dangerous Toonland can be!

They get a board for the boys, but the boys use the poles.

Odd: We're fast learners!

They toss the poles to the girls. The girls hand the poles to Shippo, Niagara, and Shiina. They lead the boys to their house.

Yumi: Watch your heads!

Ulrich: This is where you live?

Kagome: Yep, just me, and my friends. We come and go as we please.

Inuyasha: That sounds fantastic.

Miyu: It's not much, but it's got a great view.

They reveal the palace.

Sango: Great view huh? The palace looks amazing!

Miroku: Oh, It's great.

Kagome: I wonder what it is like is to live there. I mean you get servants and valets.

Inuyasha: Sure, people telling you how to dress and where to go.

Miyu: Living the glory!

Larva: Being kept from leaving!

Krys: Eating food from afar!

Odd: Not free to make your own choices!

Kagome: Any where's better than here. You're always stealing food and running from the guards!

She takes an apple from Shippo. He gets mad until he sees Inuyasha didn't eat his apple.

Kagome: Sometimes you feel

Inuyasha: You're

Both: Trapped!

The couples look at each other.

Krys: Where are you from? I'm from here, Kagome's from Toongham, Sango's from a village not too far from here, Miyu's from here, and Yumi's from Toona.

They hand them an apple.

Odd: Who cares, and we're not going back!

Miyu: How come?

Kagome hands Shippo an apple that she took a bite out of.

Inuyasha: My sister's forcing us to marry.

Larva: We don't even like the idea of us to marry someone we don't love.

Ulrich: Or know.

Kagome & her group: That's terrible.

Krys: Why force someone into marrying, if they don't like the person?

Odd: Inuyasha's sister is old fashioned.

Kirara is sneaking up behind Inuyasha to get his apple, and Yumi sees her.

Yumi: Kirara!

Kirara: *Meow, Hiss*

Larva: What's she saying?

Krys: That it isn't fair to marry someone that you don't like.

Shippo looked confused.

Shippo: Kirara did?

Niagara & Shiina: She did?

The boys got the idea that Kirara didn't say that.

Inuyasha: Is that so?

Kagome: Yes.

They lean in closer with the other couples.

Miroku: And does Kirara have anything else to say?

Sango: Can we help you out?

The couples are real close for a kiss until the guards come in.

Jumba: There you are weaklings human.

They groups turn over to the guards.

Kagome and Inuyasha: They're after me!

They look at each other confused.

Kagome and Inuyasha: They're after you!

Jim: This is like when I was a police officer when I was 30.

Krys: You were a police officer?

Odd: And you were 30?

Jim: Yes, I rather not talk about it.

Larva: Inuyasha's sister must have sent them.

Miyu: Do you trust us?

The boys turn around to see Kagome and her group on the window edge and holding their hands out.

Ulrich: Huh?

Yumi: Do you trust us?

Odd: Yes.

They take their love ones hand.

Krys: Then let's jump until the end!

They jump out of the window running from the guards.

Chief Beifong: We keep running into each other street rat, and her friends.

Krys steals Jorgen's wand and Jim follows her.

Kagome: Quick this way!

Sango: While Krys has them distracted.

They run to the right and there's a dead end. The guards were going after the girls.

Yumi: Run!

The boys take off. Jorgen sees Krys with his wand.

Jorgen: Give me that!

Jim: Now, how much do you weight?

Krys: Way less than you.

Chief Beifong: She weighs 80 lbs. We can't let her in the jail, or we'll lose our jobs. Jorgen.

Jorgen: On it.

Krys: How did you know how much I weigh?!

Dr. Cockroach: It's called a record.

Jorgen makes vases for Shippo, Shiina, Krys, and Niagara. He grabs the girls.

Chief Beifong: You three are going to jail for stealing and…

Miyu: We know, Chief!

The boys bang on her arm.

Ulrich: Release them.

Jorgen: Puny street mice are in your group?

He pushes them away.

Inuyasha: I order you to release them, by order of the Prince Inuyasha.

Ulrich: And Warriors Ulrich

Miroku: Miroku!

Larva: Larva!

Odd: and Odd!

Danny: It's the prince and warriors bow your heads!

They bow and the make the girls bow their heads.

Kagome: The prince?

Yumi: Warriors?

From the vases, Krys, Shippo, Shiina, Niagara, and Kirara heard this heard this.

Shippo: Royalty?

Krys: How did I not smell or sense anything?!

: Why are you and your friends out of the palace?

Chief Beifong: Let a guard take you home.

Link: No, me!

Larva: Cockroach, that's none of your concern.

Inuyasha: Release them!

Jorgen: We could, but our orders come from Kaguya. Take this with her.

Inuyasha: Believe me I will!

Back at the castle, Kaguya came out of her lair closing the entrance. The entrance appeared to be a wall.

Inuyasha: Kaguya!

Kaguya: Oh, prince.

She closes the entrance, getting Kathrine and Kagura stuck.

Kagura: Help, Kaguya, we're stuck.

Kaguya: How, may I may I be of service.

She bows to him.

Inuyasha: The guards took a girl and her friends from the market place, on your orders.

Kaguya: Well, your sister, is keeping me in charge of keeping peace in Toonland, the girls were criminals.

Inuyasha: What were their crimes?

Kaguya: Kidnapping the prince and royal warriors, of course.

Kathrine: Kaguya, could you just…?

Kaguya kicks her and Kagura back in the lair. Closing the entrance fully.

Kagura: Ow, that hurts!

Kathrine: I'm going to need some ice.

Inuyasha: They didn't kidnapped us, we ran away!

Kaguya: This is really quite upsetting. If I had only knew.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Kaguya: The girls are being sentenced.

Inuyasha: What sentence?

Kaguya: Death!

Inuyasha: No!

Kaguya: I'm really sorry, prince.

Inuyasha: How could you.

When he was about go to her room he saw his friends.

Larva: So, how'd it go?

Miroku: By the looks of his face, it didn't go well.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry guys, they are going to die.

he cries to his room. The rest are starting to cry.

Odd: We didn't even get their names.

Ulrich: Let alone get to know them.

The run to the room they shared with Inuyasha.


End file.
